Kidnapped
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: Kidnapped. Whilst on a mission to find the torgruta colonists of Kiros, Obi Wan Kenobi goes missing after a fierce fight with Separatist leader Darts D'Nar. Now Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex serach the galexy in search of the Jedi Master. But will they be too late to save him from a fate worse than death. Slavery. My version of the Slave Arc, Season 4.
1. Chapter 1: Vanishing

**Hello everyone i'm back with another as i shall now call it**

**Episodes My Style!**

**I had ideas to do the Slave Arc and one of the reviews from Geonosian Troubles asked if i would be doing it because they believed i would have a good take on it. You can check out Geonosian Troubles - A take on Landing At Point Rain on my profile (obviously!)**

**So i hope you enjoy, other stories will be updated as soon as possible.**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vanishing **

A punch to the face winded him, sucking the breath from his lungs dry as he held his chest painfully and kneeled over his knees. How had he gotten into this situation again, oh yes challenging a zygerian to a fist off had never been the best idea that had come into his head. But buying time was the option that he needed and this gave him plenty of it.

_"Say if I win, you reveal the location of the togruta colonists and the bombs" he watched the zygerians face light up into a sceptical grin, his teeth bared towards him._

_"And if I win I bring you to Dooku in a cage like one of these filthy animals"_

_"Perhaps" then it had begun._

_He'd been flung to the floor by his neck before he could even registered a movement from Darts D'Nar, his head smashed into the statue behind him. Lights flickered in front of his eyes as his head spun. The cages moved from his way as he took his hand and punched D'Nar across the face, seeing his smile crawl on his face. Another punch he aimed to him but felt his hand cracked and a punch winded his chest sucking his breath dry._

This was his situation at the present time, as he felt as a hand grabbed his face and pulled it to his own, the coarse fur scratching at his face.

"For thousands of years Zygerria supplied slavery to the galaxy" Obi Wan felt himself fly across the room, skid sounds screeching in his ears. "We prospered" a punch to the face "Our customers prospered" another smashing in his nose and forcing him back. "Then the Jedi came" he went to delve another punch but was too slow to see the punch from D'Nar catch him off balance and send him flying into the desk, his grunts of pain, sharp wheezed breathing sucking through his ribs. He felt as a hand enclosed around his neck tightly, cutting off any air that he had left to his lungs, his choked breathes tightening through his throat. The zygerians grin stretched across his face, covering each corner of his face. 'Hurry up Anakin' Obi Wan thought to himself desperately as he tried to take in the little oxygen he could. He slowly lifted his left hand and forced D'Nars head down to the table, his head making a slight thud as it hit.

"You will pay for that Jedi" D'Nar began, withdrawing something from his belt and igniting it. It was similar to a light whip he had constructed about a year back for Kit Fisto but it was different. He knew he had to move from it as it brushed past his arm and electrocuted him. Pain coursed through him as he jumped back and snatched the bomb igniter from D'Nars belt and grinned slightly at his bemused expression. But as soon as he did he regretted it, his comlink went off and he dodged from D'Nars way to respond to it.

"Kenobi here" he called out, sending a punch towards his face whilst sending his foot beneath his ankle to take D'Nar from his feet.

_"Obi Wan, all the bombs are deactivated"_

"Good work I'll…" he didn't finish when he felt the electro whip feed its way around his neck and send pulses through his bones. His body was on fire, D'Nars face lit up in a gleeful way as Obi Wan cried out in pain. His neck went numb but he could still feel the pain riding through his spine like a burn through his scalp. Then it stopped. But a hand tightened itself around his neck tightly, lifting him into the air and cutting of oxygen to his lungs.

"Now I take revenge for my people General Kenobi" D'Nar hissed, tightening his grip around his neck.

_"Obi Wan?"_ the sound of Anakin's voice sounded through the comlink, concerned and perhaps slightly panicked.

"I'm sorry Skywalker, but General Kenobi is … unavailable at this present time" his laughter spun round his head like a yoyo as D'Nar flicked off his comlink and threw him to the floor. He felt as his head smashed against it, pain thudding through it as he watched his opponent come closer towards him, lift his foot and let the darkness greet him.

* * *

**I always leave you at cruel cliff-hangers! Please review, my aim is to get more reviews than i got on Geonosian Troubles which is a big goal.**

**47 reviews on that so far!**

**Thankyou**


	2. Chapter 2: Explosion

**Authors Note: SOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYY! I haven't updated in ages, school got in the way and i had MIND BLANK MOMENT! I wanted to post a chapter on my Birthday a few days ago but no inspiration.**

**I will answer your reviews**

**In a TARDIS Far Far Away: **Oh gosh THANKYOU! It will be a very interesting reaction!

**Gamergirl052: **Whoop!

**Guest: **Thank you ^^

**Tessika14: **I like the fight scene too! Obi Wan had to loose somehow!

**the-writer1988: **^^ i really hope i don't disapoint you

**Celtice and Dukakis 2016: **Its ok, its going to be kind of similar to the comic but completely different at the same time. There will be a lot of plot twists (i think). I hope you enjoy this next chapter more :)

**Hi (Guest): **Oh really! Thank you for suggesting this story idea *hugs* your very welcome ^^ and thank you :)

**Michelle (Guest): **thank you and updated!

**Charity (Guest): **Lol poor Obi Wan indeed. I torture him way too much!

**padawan Jenalla (Guest): **Cliffys are the worst! I am with you on both Obi Wan being my ultime favourite Character and the Slave Arc being one of my favourite arcs

**DD-Randoms: **Continued ^^

**Guest: **It has been updated! It will be interesting to meet Anakins reaction

**anon (Guest): **UPDATED!

As always please R&R it makes me really happy and gives me confidence! Other stories will be updated ASAP.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Explosion **

_"Now I take revenge for my people General Kenobi"_ a harsh voice hissed in through his ears, blood pumping through his head as his heart stopped. He'd heard the cry of pain seconds before and that had run through his bones like a stroke.

"Obi Wan?" Anakin whispered slightly through his comlink, panic etching its way into his voice. He shifted slightly, hearing the silence at the other end of the comlink.

_"I'm sorry Skywalker, but General Kenobi is…unavailable at this present time"_ he heard a laughter, one that hit his heart like a laser bolt and sent him dry. He heard the comlink beep off and bowed his head.

'Damn it' Anakin thought to himself miserably as he turned his head towards his young padawan, sensing her discomfort through the force. He felt a small twinge in the force and let his eyes close softly taking in deep breathes of the sweet air around him. Pain stretched across his head, like a bad headache but it was enough to make him fall to his knees and cringe, holding onto his forehead tightly and feeling Ahsoka's smooth hands resting on his shoulders.

"Master what is it?" Ahsoka asked helping him up slightly and placing her hands round his shoulders.

"I don't know Ahsoka, it was just pain that's all" Anakin lied shoving her hand off his shoulder and walked off feeling her pained gaze follow him._ 'I'm coming Master'_ Anakin thought again as he paused in his walk and turned to Ahsoka who had sat down and placed her hand on her forehead. A small beep just brought his head back up, it ticked within his head as he whipped back to the bombs they had deactivated just minutes before to see one counting down. "Oh shit" Anakin shouted as he ran towards Ahsoka who still hadn't seen the bomb counting down. She was just sitting next to it, not bothering to move or get up. It seemed as though she hadn't noticed as he continued to run towards her, he saw her head raise in confusion towards him.

"AHSOKA MOVE!" he called to her, grabbing tightly onto her wrist and yanking onto her arm and pulling her hard away from the bomb.

"Master what are you doing?" she shouted at him as he pulled her harder as he continued to run.

"No time to explain padawan" Anakin snapped turning round to see the final tick. He force pushed Ahsoka away from him as he jumped towards her. Then the bomb went off. The explosion shattered Anakin's eardrums as he covered his head with his hands and felt the shrapnel rain down onto his shoulders. He heard a small cry of pain call out from beside him as Ahsoka held her own hands above her head, seeing burns raise upon her orange skin. He felt something hit his arm hard and a crack echo around him, his arm snapping in half and his cry of pain splintering his ears.

"MASTER" Ahsoka called out towards him, using the force to cover her head from the falling shrapnel and grabbed onto his shoulder painfully guiding him towards shelter.

"Thanks Snips" Anakin whispered his voice slightly coarse and dry from the explosion.

"No problem Master, now lets get you out of here" she shouted, tugging his good arm and using the force to block more flying debris as they ran through the flames that began to encase around them._ 'Come on Master'_ Ahsoka thought to herself heavily as she heaved Anakin's body behind a wall and took in deep breaths of the clean air around her. "Rex, Captain please respond" Ahsoka called into her comlink as she let Anakin slump to the floor, the only sound she heard was the continuous flames that danced around her.

_"Sir"_ Rex's voice spoke softly through the comlink barely being heard over the explosions.

"Rex boy am I glad to hear your voice. We need some help, General Skywalker is injured" Ahsoka gasped out as a piece of shrapnel hit her in the back of the head hard and blurred her vision for a moment or two.

_"Sir I'll be there as soon as possible"_ the comlink beeped offline, leaving Ahsoka blind to the darkness as she passed out.

* * *

**Cliffy! R&R please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Awake

**Authors notes: Hey guys sorry for such a long update again :/ I've been really busy with GCSE's and revision. I also had my first exam on Wensday and I have another on Monday (Wish me luck ^^) I am so chuffed with all the reviews I have been getting for this story and I have even had several PM's asking for me to update as soon as possible which really made my day.**

**I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review and I will give you cookies!**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awake**

Ahsoka felt a pound rush through her head it hurt to think; to use the force to dampen the pain. Where am I? What happened? Where is Master Skywalker? The questions ran through Ahsoka's head as she continued to see the white light that consumed her vision. Why is my sight white? More questions, unable to be answered perhaps to remain unanswered. She heard small noises, the scrapes of feet rushing across the ground. She felt herself move voluntarily or involuntarily she couldn't tell but she could feel something sting her chest like fire. She wanted to scream but her mouth wouldn't open, her brain seemed inactive to her as a shock rushed through her veins making her gasp in her head. _'What's happening to me?' _she thought to herself as she felt herself move again but this time she believed it was voluntarily as her hand tensed slightly and she could feel her fingers twitching. Then she heard her groan, was it pain was it just a genuine groan of despair or annoyance. Her eyes flickered and shot open to the light above her, blinding her and leaving small spots of white light flashing across her eyes. She rolled to her side slightly, feeling a small pain thud through her ribs making her gasp out again.

"Commander you must stay still" the sound of a clones voice spoke in her ear as a gentle hand turned her back. It then slid slowly down her rib cage soothing the pain that continued to etch through it.

"Where's General Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked pushing herself up upon the pillows behind her. The clone turned out to be Rex who placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. She looked down to see her attire had changed, she lay in a medical cot; a white night gown replaced her normal clothing and scratches laced her arms. She turned to see her normal clothing strewn in a ball on a chair, ripped and burnt. She blushed at that knowing someone must have undress her unknowingly. She hoped it had been a female and not one of the medical clones but it was unlikely seeing as medical clones surrounded her only. She felt her chest grow heavy as she sat up; it was obvious she wasn't wearing any form of support making her blush more. _'Ok I really hope a girl changed me into this' _she thought desperately to herself as she got herself up again and looked round. Around her clones were scattered, tending to the injured. She turned numb as her eyes locked onto a body; his left arm was left in a splint, shattered and broken. His face was laced with scratches and burns much like her own body but he was still.

"No no no no NO" Ahsoka cried out, bursting into short tears and placing her face against Rex's chest feeling his hand brush against her back.

"Sir General Skywalker is in a stable condition and his arm will recover. He will be back on his feet in no time" Rex whispered to her like a child, his child. He felt slightly protective, like he had to protect her from the harsh realities of truth from the world that continued to corrupt away her innocence like rust. He felt her move away from him slightly and lift her head to him, her blue eyes glazed with tears that looked like ghosts in her eyes.

"Where's General Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked looking round the room as she did so. She couldn't sense his calm aura; his father like figure seemed to drain from the room.

"Commander we…we don't know. We haven't seen him since he went to see the zygerian"

"Ah" Ahsoka stuttered moving from Rex and sitting beside her Masters bedside, holding gently onto his rough cool hands. She could feel him coming back, his thoughts were muddled, stunted by agony and pain and…something Ahsoka couldn't see herself.

* * *

_Darkness. Perhaps a glimmer of light that sprung up like a small feather. A warm glow now encased his body, made his vision turn light to see just a small boy. A small blond haired boy, his bright blue eyes glimmering like stars, his sweet face lightning up. But he could see darkness, the striking of a whip across his back, a scream ripping through his throat. His first beating. Watto shouting at him in huttese continuously striking him harder as he cried out more. 'No stop please stop' Anakin thought to himself as tears dripped down his face, blood sliding down his back 'Make it stop' he wanted to shout for his mother, to hold him in her strong gentle arms but she wasn't here._

_"Master" a small voice called out, it wasn't his was it. No it was a girl, with the weight of a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"Make it stop" he heard himself call out, was he the boy? Of course he was._

_"Master wake up its Ahsoka" the voice said again. He felt as he began to come from his vision, watching as the little boy was continuously whipped, whimpered to the pain and then the vision turned white._

_This is what Anakin Skywalker has just seen_

* * *

Anakin's eyes shot open, his body turned ridged as he sat up suddenly. Ahsoka sat beside him; her head rest on his legs as she slept calmly. It couldn't have been Ahsoka, could it? She couldn't get into his head, see what he had seen but this didn't feel right. Like he was underwater or somehow still asleep in another realm.

_"Master please wake up"_ a small voice called to him_ 'What is going on?'_ Anakin thought to himself as his head began to pound, a shock filling his veins making him want to scream. _'Feel the cold my son, feel the pain my sweet'_

* * *

"MASTER" Anakin awoke suddenly, seeing Ahsoka's frightened face look down on him. He felt the sweat trickle down his forehead and cool his fevered forehead, why did it always happen to him. He felt Rex's comforting hand rest on his shoulder as he tried to shake it off. What happened? Where were they? Where was Obi Wan? Maybe he'd gone for a stroll, no he wouldn't have left his side during the whole time. Why did Ahsoka look so awkward? Why did Rex look so guilty?

"Where's Obi Wan?" Anakin asked trying to pick up his Masters signature. Ahsoka looked towards Rex, Rex looked towards Ahsoka then they looked towards him.

"Master…we don't know" _'Damn it'_ Anakin thought as Ahsoka turned away from him_ 'Obi Wan where are you?'_ Anakin's head laid back down onto his pillow, feeling his head sink slowly into it. Thoughts drained from his head gradually, the force being absorbed into his blood. Then just one single thought came into his head, no not a thought a message.

_'Anakin help me'. _


	4. Chapter 4: Caged Like An Animal

**Hello wonderful people.**

**YES GUYS I AM BACK again! I'm very very sorry for such a long update on this story. I've had a major case of writers block, GCSE's killing me etc. Also I've just not felt like writing, which is quite scary for me! **

**Anyway. A quick thank you to those who said good luck to me for my GCSE's and science exam's.**

**I got the results back two days ago.**

**I got an A in Biology and a B in Chemistry which I am very surprised at because I have the two worst science teachers in my school!**

**Review time!**

** Weathergirl17248 - **I always seem to make them go through a lot of this! Thank you *hugs*

**the-writer-1988 - **Your about to find out what happens to Obi Wan now! Thank you so much ^^

**smile or else - **ahaha I hope you haven't exploded yet :)

**MIchelle (Guest) - **Thank you, Anakin is quite a hard character to get right to for me. Thanx ^^

**ArcCaptainRex **(Guest) - Yup!

**Guest (Guest) - **You will find out now!

**Ryder Thorne - **woooo!

**I think i'm going to be able to beat Geonosian Troubles on reviews for this story! I look forward to it :D**

**Other stories will be updated in time like Durges Revenge. So look out for them.**

**Please R&R it makes me feel so happy knowing that people enjoy reading my stories and it's just awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Caged like an animal**

A groan, just a small one trickled through his throat. His head hurt, no everything hurt. He felt as he stretched out his foot a sharp pain strike it. He felt blood trickled down the side of his head, tasting it in his mouth as it slid down across his lips. Where was he? Slowly he tried to open his eyes, feeling them reluctantly pull open to darkness. All he could see was black, a glimmer of silver spitting him in the eye as he tried to turn his neck. He felt something tighten around his wrists as he tried to pull his wrists apart, the circulation being cut of from his hands.

"This is not good" Obi Wan said to himself as he craned his head around to see binders attaching his wrists together.

"It isn't is it General Kenobi?" a sinister voice spoke from the shadows, a small growl spitting through his teeth. He heard footsteps surround him and a pair of eyes suddenly glowing through the darkness. "I believe I won Jedi" Obi Wan heard a small scramble through the darkness, never taking his eyes of D'Nar's eyes. Then he felt a sharp pain run down his spine, holding in a scream as an electric shock coursed through his body. "How does this feel Jedi" D'Nar growled again, coming further into Obi Wan's vision and pressing further down on the button. Then Obi Wan screamed. His throat burned dry, his vocal cords vibrating and the shine gleam of D'Nar's teeth glowing through the darkness. The shocks subsided giving Obi Wan time to catch his breath back, feeling pants of pain rush through his chest. If he could he would have held his chest, rubbing it to relieve him of the pain. But he couldn't.

"There's going to be worse pain than this when my Queen greets you" D'Nar smirked and reached his hand into the cage. Obi Wan tried to distant himself away from the zygerian's coarse hand, but feeling as it touches his face tightly, the thumb stroking his cheek slightly. Obi Wan shivered slightly, feeling butterflies rising in his stomach.

"Enjoy your time here Jedi, your going to be here for a very long time".

"I'm thinking the accommodation is lacking a bit" Obi Wan said under his breath, hissing slightly. D'Nar removed his hand from the cage, a small hiss building beneath his teeth.

"Get used to it" he snarled, snatching up the switch and pressing again and again making Obi Wan cry out again. A fire rage began to build in his chest as he tried to build the force around him like a cushion from the pain. But he couldn't.

"Beg Jedi, beg for mercy and I will stop".

Obi Wan had to bite his tongue back to stop himself from shouting out, for the slaver to stop. _'Obi Wan are you there?' _Obi Wan felt a sigh of release flow through him, Anakin. He ignored the electric pulses that were travelling through his body like flames licking oxygen from the air. _'Anakin help me'. _Obi Wan sent it through the force, hoping that if Anakin even got just a hint of him he would send help. He let his mind take him back to the here and now but felt no pulses thrumming through his veins. Instead D'Nar's face was pressed against the cage, his eyes creased into a frown.

"Who did you contact Jedi?" he asked gently, surprising Obi Wan with the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean?" Obi Wan asked, keeping his voice low.

"You know what I mean" D'Nar snarled, his fist stretching out suddenly catching him in the mouth. Obi Wan felt as blood began to pool at the entrance of his mouth, spitting some of it from the side.

"I know your Jedi tricks" D'Nar placed his hands behind him, a rustling sound echoing around Obi Wan's ears. From behind the zygerian's back he produced a thin needle, the light glinting it to the corner of his eye. _'Not good'_ Obi Wan thought to himself desperately as he tried to push himself into the corner of the cage he was concealed in. There was no use trying though as he watched it come closer to him, felt as it pressed into his skin. A warm liquid flowed around his blood stream, a blur glazing in his eyes.

"Lights out Jedi".

* * *

**And ... another cliff-hanger! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Zygerria

**AU - Hey guys! This has been such a long update time! **

**I am very sorry about that, again GCSE's got in the way (I have 9 mocks in about 1 week so I don't know when I can next update) and another science exam in June. BTW I got an A in my catering practical exam :)**

**Review time!**

**Smile or else - **Ahaha yes! I love my cliff-hangers

**the-writer-1988: **thank you, i always seem to make bad things happen to him :3

**weathergirl17248:** lol XD

**soseru: **thank you ^^

**jedi-tardis-chick101:** thank you so much! *hugs*

**pikaace: **I always hate cliffys but I always write them!

**bindi-fox: **thank you ^^

**For those reading 2# Durges Revenge, the next chapter is in progress never fear :)**

**Please R&R as I will love you forever!**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Zygerria**

_"Lights out Jedi"_ Why did it always end up like this for him? His head hurt so much now, it thumped as he began to think. It was dark around him again, the cool metal rested against the back of his head. The blood had dried on the side of his mouth making him lick his lips slightly to wet them; the feeling of the coarse fur that had touched his cheek still gave him shivers. Why had D'Nar done that? The force was drained from around him; it didn't flow through his blood like oxygen did but it slowly drained from his body. He felt pain run through his ankle again, biting back a small cry.

Where was he? He knew he was still in the cage, he could feel the metal bars on the back of his neck making the hairs rise on his neck. A lump rose in his throat as he tried to swallow painfully, the collar on his neck tightening as he tried to breathe.

"Awake again Kenobi?" a voice spoke out making Obi Wan groan out loud as he moved away from the outstretched hand. He felt as it touched his face, the thumb stroking down his cheek and feeling the coarse fur scratch his cheek. "You need to be polite for me today" he continued removing his hand and opening the cage. Obi Wan watched in shock as D'Nar opened the door of the cage fully, and allowing Obi Wan to get out. He could run, escape this nightmare.

He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he made to run, to feel the air rush against his face. D'Nar stepped aside from him and turned his back, something bad was arising in Obi Wan's thoughts.

He ignored his instincts and began to run, felt the air rush across his face. It cooled his lungs as he took in large gulps of air as he felt his legs seize up slightly. He had to get out, why was it so dark around him? He saw a large door ahead of his vision, feeling a smile climb on his face. It was almost to good to be true, this thought stopped Obi Wan suddenly and paused his thoughts. Seconds went by as he stood in front of his freedom, his breathing was still deep in his throat and the heat slowly drained back into his cheeks.

He suddenly felt something shock through his veins, it burned through his skin and stole the breath from his lungs. He felt his knees collide with the ground as he felt his throat rip open whilst he screamed. The force wasn't around him; he couldn't feel it building a simple structure of protection around his fragile body. His arms snapped around his legs, his fingers digging tightly into his bare skin. He wanted the warmth of the force to surround him, to take away the burning pain that etched it's way through his veins. His hands somehow managed to release themselves from his legs and slowly trace his neck, feeling a cold harsh metal scratch at his hands.

The shocks from the electricity subsided suddenly, giving him time to catch his breath. He heard footsteps echo around his head, stars were flashing in his eyes as he clumsy got to his feet and tried to back away. He felt another shock burn through his lungs as he held in a cry and continued to back away.

"Kenobi, I thought I said you needed to be polite for me" the dark voice whispered towards him from the shadows, the echoing footsteps coming closer towards him.

"I'm not feeling very polite today" Obi Wan remarked, feeling a small smirk rise on his face. He immediately regretted it when he felt a fist connect with his face, the wound in his cheek reopening to spill blood in droplets as they dripped down his cheek. D'Nars hand gripped his neck tightly and forced him face first to the ground; the sound of a chain tinkled in Obi Wan's ears as he was pulled back to his feet. He felt his neck snap back as D'Nar pulled hard on the chain to pull him painfully to his feet.

"How do you like your new jewellery Jedi?" D'Nar hissed into his ear as he pulled him close to his body and stroked down his neck. Obi Wan felt himself shiver as he pulled himself away from the zygerian, choking his throat as he did so. His hand went to his throat and went underneath the choke collar that tugged at his throat. As soon as he removed his hand he felt D'Nar pull on his chain and his knees hit the floor, his trousers ripped more and the blood droplets run down his knees.

* * *

The walls were high; lights surrounded him as he was continuously pulled by D'Nars chain. He felt humiliated, he was a Jedi, he wasn't a slave. Not like the poor people who surrounded him, a twi'lek woman turned her face from her slave owner as he stroked down her face.

He slapped her across the face and let his fingers skim her shoulders towards the straps and slowly pulled them down. He watched as the woman's face paled but let the slaver continue caressing down her body.

Obi Wan made to go towards her, to protect her with the force that surrounded his own body but only to feel D'Nar pull him back hard, choking the air from his throat.

"You can't help her Jedi" the slaver murmured darkly to his ear, pulling him towards an open arch "You're mine now".

Obi Wan would have admired the scenery if he were placed in a different situation, there were crème/sand coloured market stalls, large ivy green plants surrounded them and flowers were brightly coloured and spreading sweet aromas. He felt the chain tug at his neck again as he continued to walk through the deserted city street.

"D'Nar finally returned have you" the sound of a voice spoke from behind a corner, footsteps echoed around Obi Wan as another zygerian came towards them; his clothing was regal and kept prim and clean. "Finally beaten the Jedi into a pulp" he laughed and slapped D'Nar on the back who chortled along with him.

"On the other hand Prime-Minister" the slaver began having finally stopped laughing "I have something better".

He pulled hard on Obi Wan's chain; shocking him and making him fall to the floor below D'Nar's feet. Obi Wan spat out the dirt that built up in his mouth, feeling the gritty texture scratch his teeth. He didn't look up; he could feel the zygerian Prime-Ministers stare burn down his neck.

"Jedi" the Prime Minister spat, ripping the chain from D'Nar's hand and yanked on the chain choking Obi Wan again, he pushed himself to his feet to stop himself from loosing oxygen and the zygerian pulled him close to him.

"How did you do it?" he asked, his voice shallow and low.

"No Jedi is a match for me my Prime Minister" D'Nar laughed, taking the chain from the zygerian and tugged Obi Wan slightly. D'Nar whispered something to the Prime Minister, something Obi Wan couldn't hear as he looked towards a large door ahead of them. It was a periwinkle blue colour, flowers surrounded it and patterns were carved into it.

"Go in" the Prime Minister hissed, pushing him forward into the opening door and laughed. Cool air brushed past Obi Wan's cheeks as he took in a deep breath of the flowered air.

"Welcome to Zygerria Jedi"

* * *

** No Cliff-hanger (I don't think so anyway!) this time guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Royalty

**Authors Note** - Goodness it's been a while since I updated this (I think!) Chaos has ensued again! Just going to be quick and answer some reviews so I don't keep you all waiting ^^

**Bindi-fox** – I'm so sorry :D I can't help doing mean cliff-hangers :3

**The-writer1988** – Ahaha! Yes, I always make Obi Wan's world hell without meaning to :/! Thank you! I think I did well in my mocks ^^

**Soresu (guest)** – Thank you! And I just died again!

**Weathergirl17248** – Ahaha yes!

**Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101** – It's alright :) thank you ^^ I always do feel sorry for the Jedi, especially Obi Wan 3

**Guest** – Thank you ^^ I'm so glad you want more :D

Thank you all for reviewing, you literally have no idea how much each one means to me and how much I appreciate them.

Hopefully the next chapter will have some Anakin in it, this was the same thing that issued with Geonosian Troubles!

Please R&R as always and enjoy :)

Purplewillowtrees xxxxx

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting Royalty**

The walls of the room were light coloured, the sun reflected of every wall making the room light up as the door opened. Many flowers were placed in vases, the sweet scents drifting into Obi Wan's nose as he continued to walk.

He felt cold; the blood in his veins seemed to freeze in anticipation as he felt a tug at his neck making him walk faster. All he could hear was the echoing footsteps that surrounded them, small whispers from some woman to the side of him pricked in his ears. He looked up unwillingly to see them pointing towards him, some of their faces in shock.

One was a human woman; she had a pale complexion and long subtle green hair that was tied back in a high ponytail. She had bright green eyes that shone towards him, glazed slightly with tears.

D'Nar turned towards Obi Wan and frowned slightly, pulling him harder and making him fall to the floor suddenly, his hands flying out to save him.

"Get back to work scum" the zygerian Prime Minister snapped making the slaves quickly go back to work.

"Soon you will be like them Jedi" D'Nar told Obi Wan, pulling him to his feet using the chain and tugging him towards a long walkway. Obi Wan looked up slowly to see the Prime Minister quickly walk ahead of them towards a set of small stairs.

Upon the stairs was a throne, a woman around the age of 35 sat upon it. She had large, cat like eyes and short hair. She carried the features of the zygerian people, the large cat like ears and pale brown skin carried on towards her beauty to the zygerian people.

"Your majesty"

"Prime Minister" she said, her voice sickingly sweet and filled with a regal accent.

"We bring you a gift".

The queens eyebrows rose in curiosity and she slowly raised from her chair, her hands gliding gently across her thrones arm rest. Beside her, slaves bowed low to her feet as she walked down the stairs towards the group.

Obi Wan felt himself be pulled to the floor and a hand push his head down; his neck creaked as he saw a pair of feet come closer to him.

"A new slave?"

"Better my Queen" D'Nar spoke, his voice shockingly quiet after it being so powerful. "A Jedi".

Obi Wan heard the Queens small gasp and her hot breath breathe down his neck, he felt her hand touch his cheek and clutch it firmly in her grip. He felt as her finger slowly stroked his cheek and tugged surprisingly gently at his beard.

"A Jedi" she whispered, her voice barely audible though her face was so close to his.

"Yes your majesty" the Prime Minister spoke, taking the chain from D'Nar and forcing Obi Wan's head back, the snap in his neck making him gasp out for air suddenly.

His hand was pulling tightly at Obi Wan's hair forcing him to look into the Queens face, her yellow cat like eyes spinning around his head like a clock.

"Obi Wan Kenobi" she whispered again and taking hold of his face again forcing it further upwards. "You are a handsome one aren't you? Shame".

She let his face go, the feeling of coarse fur rubbing against his cheek still there as he looked down towards her feet. _'This must be how Anakin felt'_ he thought to himself miserably. He heard a small movement above him, curiosity got the better of him and his eyes averted from the ground towards the towering zygerian queens figure.

"You have always been a slave Jedi" the zygerian queen growled through her teeth "You have been a slave since you committed your values as a Jedi to the crumbling Republic" she continued her hand fumbling slightly with a device in her hand "You just haven't been tamed yet".

She flicked the whip into life, the hum from the electricity surging around the room. There was only silence.

The silence seemed to suck the air from Obi Wan; it was painful to not feel it brushing past his lungs.

Then he screamed.

* * *

**Sorry (Not sorry!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting A Slave

**Authors Notes: **

Again to everyone who reviews this story, thank you very much! I appreciate it so much :)  
So myself and the-writer-1988 made a promise to update our stories if the other did, so we have!

I just want to thank Soresu, who has been drawing me some amazing artwork for this story including his latest drawing based of I believe the last chapter (I don't know if the link will work, but here it is - /d69d8l9)

**Also I'm going to France today so if you want to leave a review please don't do it on guest because I won't be able to accept it as I will have no internet for the week :(**

**Reviews:**

**the-writer-1988 - **Ah too true! There may be a lot of Obi torture coming :) I know it was a men cliff-hanger!

**soresu - **Ahaha! Yes I ended it there :3

**smile or else- **Updated :)

**bindi-fox - **Thank you ^^

**lovereading12 (guest) -** I do! If you keep reading you'll find out :)

**weathergirl17248 - **Lol ^^

**fan or follower - **Thank you, I won't leave you hanging for long. Here's the next chapter!

** - **Here is your update :)

**As always please enjoy and review ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting a slave**

There was a scream through the force, it shouted to Anakin to help and to relieve the pain. Anakin stood upon the bridge of the _Resolute, _trying to pinpoint the location of the pain that so freely rang through his veins.

Nothing.

He knew it was Obi Wan from the moment the pain reached through their bond; he could feel the burning from around his neck, his chest and the blood that heated like a kettle flow through his own veins.

_'This is what slavery can do to a man'_ Anakin thought to himself, cringing at the pain. _'Obi Wan, where are you?'_ he sent the message through their strong bond, hoping he would have the strength to send something back.

Nothing.

"Master?" the sound of Ahsoka's voice behind him shook him from his thoughts, making him turn around to face her. "Are you ok?" Anakin sighed to himself and turned his back on her, feeling her disappointment rushed off her in the force as she stood beside him in silence.

"No Ahsoka, I'm not ok" Anakin whispered, his voice barely audible from being so close to her "I'm worried about Obi Wan."

Ahsoka sighed and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, feeling them un-tense from the contact.

"I'm worried about Obi Wan too Master, but we need to keep our thought's in the here and now".

Anakin smiled to himself, the quote Qui Gon had apparently said to Obi Wan during their time on Tatooine had rubbed off in their teachings. _What would Qui Gon do in his situation right now?_

He would think, then take action. Anakin would take action without the thoughts to guide him.

This time it would be different, with Obi Wan's life at risk and…_slavers_.

He knew how slavers acted, they would torture their slaves without a second thought, sell them on to completely different planets.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Where are we going Master" Ahsoka asked curiously, bring Anakin back again to as Qui Gon would say _'to the here and now'_.

"We're going to Zygeria."

* * *

When Obi Wan woke it was dark. He felt pain in his neck, the feeling of coarse electricity flowing through it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. Though nothing was going through him, the very thought of it hitting him again gave him shivers.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back, feeling cold-water drip onto his face from the ceiling and slowly slide down his cheek.

Was he crying?

No of course he wasn't, he was a modal Jedi. And Jedi don't cry.

A sudden movement in the shadows brought him to a quick sitting position, his eyes scanning the area around him.

"Please don't be afraid young Jedi" a sweet voice spoke to him; it called to him as footsteps came closer to him.

"My name is Kia, you've been out for a while young Jedi."

Obi Wan's eyes squinted to see in the darkness as the young woman walked to him, holding a metal tray with food on it. "Eat, you will become weak if you don't. I am to stay here until you have eaten then I must go attend my…mistress".

"You're the woman from the corridor, aren't you?" Obi Wan finally asked, seeing her bright green eyes staring back at him.

"Yes I am, now eat."

Obi Wan picked up a small piece of bread and took a small bite, it tasted as though it was overcooked and filled with a sawdust like substance making him choke. He reached for the water but Kia's hand reached out and touched his wrist.

"Don't drink the water young Jedi, it will slowly poison you." She reached behind her, her eyes flashing quickly to the door and pulled out a small flask "Drink this, it's fresh".

Obi Wan's hands cupped around the flask and his lips came in contact with the metal, the cool liquid flowed around his throat and soothing the burning. "Thank you" he whispered, receiving a small nod from her.

"There is not much I can do for you whilst you are here young Jedi, I'm sorry." The doors opened behind them and two guards grabbed Kia's arms, pulling her from Obi Wan.

"Good luck young Jedi."

Then the darkness came back again as the light left.


End file.
